Siempre el mismo error
by Live in other life
Summary: Bueno este es mi 1º fic asi que espero que les guste muchop! Esta es una historia basada en MI vida real… REVIEWS POR FAVOR!jaj!
1. Sueños

HOLA!!!!!XD Bue...no se que decirles solo que este es mi 1º fic...espero que les guste Jazz!!!

Antes de empezarlo quiero que sepan que es en base a algo que me paso que no puedo olvidar y que nunca me voy a perdonar... En esta historia vendría a ser una relación que tuvieron Anna e Yho.

Otra cosita...Aye muchas gracias...

**Siempre el mismo error...**

**Capítulo 1: Sueños**

Soñé, soñé con vos, pero en realidad fue una pesadilla. ¿POR QUE?,

Eso me pregunto, la respuesta es simple, por que estabas vos. Estabas vos atormentándome, por que yo pensaba que eras mi vida y todo era simplemente una farsa, un juego de mal gusto.

Eras lo mejor, ¿Que? ¿Que estoy diciendo?... me destruiste y me arruinaste la vida...me humillaste ante mi misma y todo mi ser...

Te odio, espero que nunca te cruces por mi camino otra vez por que no sería de tu agrado...

Sos un estúpido, te odio, sos lo peor del mundo y espero que mi rencor te carcoma vivo...no te quiero ver nunca mas. Sigo llorando y te digo que me enteré que has muerto...pero si es así... ¿Cómo puedo verte? ¿Cómo podes haber muerto?.... claro...moriste...

**moriste en mi corazón...**

**Bueno el 2º capitulo va a estar el porque de la pelea entre Anna e Yho...**


	2. La tercera es la vencida

**Bueno quisiera decirle gracias por los ningún review que me dejaron así que son re buenos jazzzzzzz**

**Capitulo 2:**

**La tercera es la vencida…**

Era una mañana fría en un colegio y se encontraba Anna sentada en el aula con su mejor amiga Marion. Ellas cursaban polimodal y estaban juntas desde jardín. Anna era una chica Dark por lo que siempre trataba de conservar su estilo aunque tuviera que llevar el maldito uniforme… Marion se guiaba por el estilo gótico, las cosas antiguas, la música clásica y todo tipo de cosas antiguas y tranquilas…

Ellas eran muy unidas y sus aspectos eran similares…

**Anna**: Pelo negro, reflejos azules, tez pálida, ojos negros, delgada y alta…su forma de vestir era muy sencilla. Ese mismo día tenía puesto: una remera negra ¾ de "The Rasmus" (su grupo de música favorito) y arriba la chomba de su colegio. Como sus manos eran pálidas las uñas negras le daban un contraste especial, también el efecto que producía en su cara por sus labios negros. Tenia (y tiene) un piercing debajo del labio, en la ceja y en la lengua. Ella tenia 2 tatuajes: un cuervo negro en su espalda (en el hombro izquierdo) y una mariposa negra en su mano que simbolizaba la muerte (esto para dar un toque mas WOW jazz). Como ultimo detalle eran sus pulseras y gargantillas que eran de púa y algunas de tachas. Su mochila era de The Rasmus y tenia entre otras cosas llaveros y prendedores de otros grupos de música.

**Marion**: también el pelo negro pero largo y con reflejos rojos. Cara pálida que era de nacimiento (la cara ya sabemos XD la palidez no, jazz!) sus ojos eran iguales a los de Anna y también vestía de negro! Debajo de la chomba tenia una remera de Nirvana, la mochila del mismo grupo con prendedores de eso y un tatuaje.

Dentro de todo parecían amigas muy unidas…

Marion pensaba que su amiga necesitaba una pareja (la de ella era Hao) y el candidato posible era un chico rubio de aspecto buen mozo pero parecía mujeriego. Anna desde que conoció al chico se le cruzo por la cabeza esa idea por lo que nunca lo trato más que eso…solo como amigos.

En el colegio existía otro grupo… las comúnmente denominadas _fashion. _A esto pertenecían Pilika y Tamao quienes querían quedarse con el chico el cual se llamaba Yho.

Luego de un tiempo Marion fue hablando con Yho para que salga con Anna, en cierto modo hacerles "gancho", lo que no le fue fácil fue convencerla a ella de que saliera con un chico así…Luego de unas semanas fue posible pero…no duro mucho…el máximo fue de 1 mes. Pero sucedió que las estúpidas de las fashion, en este caso Tamao sedujo a Yho por lo que el dejó a Anna para el mismo día salir con aquella regalada. Anna quedo destrozada…se había enamorado del chico incorrecto…estuvo sufriendo demasiado por lo que su amigo Len de cierto modo trató de consolarla…Marion hizo lo mismo por lo que Hao la imito (jazzz que cadena!)

Finalmente después de 2 o 3 meses Anna vuelve a hablarse con el pero para eso ella ya estaba enamorada de otro chico por lo que los celos de Yho se volvieron mayores. Marion decidió volver a establecer una relación sentimental entre ellos. Anna enceguecida volvió a aceptar…pero ese mismo día ella decidió acabar con eso por que sabia que al fin y al cabo ella saldría perdiendo...si ya una vez se enamoró y salio todo mal…

Transcurre el tiempo y para mediados de noviembre Anna comienza a sentir ganas de salir con el pero sabe que puede ser un error imperdonable. Sigue sus instintos y en una fiesta (como se dice en Argentina no se como en otros lugares) ellos van a "tranzar" y se da cuenta que Tamao muere de celos y quiere matarla por que la odia (jazzz re asesina!!!)

Bueno llega la fiesta y ocurre lo previsto…Marion, como mejor no pudo hacerlo pregunto si acaso estaban saliendo por lo que Yho tomándola de la cintura antes de que ella responda exclamando que sí. Salen aprox. por el mismo tiempo pero esta vez fue distinto…fue mas romántico y unido…mas sentimental (lo que quería establecer Marion) Todo el tiempo estaban juntos y todas la odiaban a ella 1º por ser Dark y 2º por que salía con el.

Luego ella fue perdiendo el interés y decidió cortar… la coartada justa fue cuando el fue a sentarse con Tamao…luego se sentó Pilika por lo que las abrazo y Anna logro transformar su cara en algo iracunda…

Aunque ella sabia que era lo mejor terminar le dio bronca verlo así con ellas…pero supo que podría haber esperado unas semanas pero no…tenia que ser ya, ahí, en ese momento…entonces Anna entendió que el amor llega a los que lo necesitan pero no es un juego. Ella se dio cuenta de que todo debía terminar así…que el nunca seria como ella y no lo podía aceptar…

**BUENO.., ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOOOOOOOOOO JAJAJA ESTE ES EL 2DO CAP DE MI 1' FICªªªªªªªª TOY FELIZ LIZ LIZªªªª**

**POR FAVOR REVIEWS**

**ALE…DARKY **

"**The crows follow you in eternity…they are everywhere and nowhere…"**

**Reviews!!!!**

**May Sk: **Muchas gracias por tu review…ya se que era corto pero era para ponerlo y poder hacer el otro 0). Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!! Jazzzzzz

**Gothic-punki: **si gracias chau


End file.
